


梦

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 《桃花源》番外4103🚗三批预警自行避雷
Relationships: 之焉, 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	梦

夏之光在医院住了一个月康复出院。回到公司，积压了一个月的活儿等着他。渐渐的，也就淡忘了之前的奇遇。

一天，夏之光睡到半夜，觉得身上重重的，睁开眼一看，焉嘉正坐在他身上。  
“你醒啦！”焉嘉朝他扑过来，脑袋蹭着夏之光的脖子，毛茸茸的。  
卧槽！夏之光一把推开焉嘉，自己撑着上半身很紧张的看着焉嘉。他今天穿的像个普通高中生，T恤配jogger，但是不知道为什么T恤的领子过大，缩着上身，半个肩膀滑了出来。  
“光哥，你怎么啦？”焉嘉闷闷的问，仿佛下一秒就要哭了。

焉嘉那副样子让夏之光想起来自己那个不知道是真是假的胡来的晚上。最近太忙，晚上几乎躺下就睡，一个多月只打了两次飞机，但每一次快要射的时候，眼前都是被操的浑身发红、两张嘴都在流水的焉嘉。夏之光觉得燥的很，两个人面面相觑，似乎都在等着对方动作。

“之光，焉焉很想你呢”，房间角落里突然响起赵磊的声音。  
“卧槽，你怎么也在”夏之光吓了一跳，往旁边看看，发现赵磊正倚着窗看着他。  
焉嘉缓缓的又爬过来，把脑袋蹭到夏之光的胸前，带着鼻音说，“光哥”，他抬起脸，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着夏之光，“你硬了。”  
我日…夏之光骂道，翻身把焉嘉压在了身下。

他三下两下的把自己和焉嘉剥了个精光，一手抓着焉嘉的白屁股，一手掐着焉嘉的脖子跟他接吻。焉嘉被弄的喘不过气来，零零碎碎的小声呻吟，“光，光哥”。夏之光不理他，继续在他下身动作。焉嘉早就被摸的完全勃起了，屁股缝里也流出了水。夏之光一次性的插进去两只手指在他里面搅。焉嘉扭动着身体把自己往夏之光身上贴，恨不得两个人的皮肤融化到一起，“好舒服…之光…哥…舒服”嘴里则一个劲儿的喊着荤话。  
夏之光下面硬的不行，他猛的把手指抽出来，焉嘉的身体也跟着抖了一下，喘着把一句整话说成了三句“不要…空空的…填满我”，又抓着夏之光的手往自己屁股那里带。  
夏之光想起之前那些哭声，他抓住焉嘉的手，把人背对着自己抱起来。他用阴茎抵着焉嘉的穴口，嘴巴咬着焉嘉的后颈，再慢慢的舔吻到焉嘉的耳垂，说，“焉焉，你好会哭”。说完，他侧过头，看着赵磊说，“怎么你准备看一晚上吗？”  
赵磊笑笑，扯掉上衣朝床边走过来。

夏之光把性器钉进甬道。双手抬着焉嘉的屁股一下一下的动，嘴巴贴着焉栩嘉的后背啃，在滑嫩的皮肉上留下一个个几乎快要渗出血的印子。  
赵磊半跪着跟焉嘉接吻，舌头抵着舌头的在焉嘉的口腔里攻城略地。双手也没闲着，一边握着焉嘉的性器动作，一手揉着他胸前薄薄的一层乳肉。焉嘉被两个人伺候的射了两次，浑身脱力的软在两人身上。  
夏之光跪起身子抓住焉嘉的胯骨加速抽插。龟头一下下磨着那团软肉，导致肠道生理性的收缩把性器绞得更紧。夏之光用力的挺了一下腰，悉数交代在焉嘉肚子里。  
他一头倒到床上，点了一根烟，看着赵磊把棉花一样的焉栩嘉抱到身上，抵着焉嘉的屁股把阳具插了进去开始动作。  
夏之光捻灭了烟，爬过去从背后抱住焉嘉。双手揉着焉嘉的前胸，用舌头舔着他的嘴角。焉嘉已经被操的发不出一点儿声音，只有断断续续的一点儿呼吸声证明人还活着。  
赵磊越动越快，快要高潮的时候把焉嘉从夏之光的怀里拽出来，紧紧的抱着人一下一下的抖动着把精液喂在了焉嘉的里面。

“操，这要是怀孕了，算我俩谁的？”夏之光骂道，又把焉嘉抱过来轻轻放到床上。赵磊也趴过来跟两个人贴在一起。没一会儿三个人又吻作一团…

夏之光第二天醒来腰酸背痛，被子湿了一大块。这一次赵磊焉嘉也没躺在他床上。  
他浑浑噩噩的下床去浴室洗澡，走过窗前发现窗户半开着。他昨天明明关了窗户的。他终于忍不住骂了一句，我操。旋即叹了口气，又自顾自的摇摇头笑了起来。

fin.


End file.
